User blog:Bwehehehe/Server launch - S26
Source: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=24&t=24570 Galaxy Online II, Facebook's first space MMORTS, is proud to announce the launch of Phoenix, our newest server, on May 14th, 2012 at 1:00 AM (Server Time). There will be a series of events to commemorate the official launch of Phoenix with goodies galore and awesome adventures waiting! All players, newbies and veterans alike, are welcome to join us and embark on the most amazing galactic journey in Phoenix, only in GO II! 'Event 1: Newbie Gifts Giveaway' It can be hard to expand your galactic empire for a new commander starting out in the vast universe of GO II. That's why we will be giving away gifts worth 650 Mall Points to newbies during the carnival period. Grab this opportunity now and join us in GO II. You may well be on your way to building the greatest galactic empire ever! 'Event 2: GO II Instance Rush' Instances are instrumental to your success in GO II. Completing them will not only level up your Commanders but also provide the chance to find rare and valuable blueprints for fleets and modules not to mention myriad resources necessary for building upgrades and attack boosts. Instances also serve as valuable tutorials allowing commanders to understand the battle system, gain more insight into the strengths and weaknesses of their own fleets, and increase their battle prowess. Now exclusively during the Phoenix Launch Carnival, Commanders who complete special Instances will be rewarded with bonus Voucher Packs! 'Event 3: Corps Bonanza' Have you experienced the social thrill of our Corps system in GOII yet? If not, there is no better time than now to start building the legendary Corps of your dreams! This special event will reward the 3 Corps with the most Resource Bonus Planets with vouchers aplenty. So hurry and let your leadership shine through as you conquer the galaxy with your Corps! 'Event period' May 14th 1:00 AM-May 30th 11:59 PM (Server Time) 'Event venue' New server "Phoenix" At 11:59pm on May 30th (Server Time), all player data will be computed. Prizes will be distributed during the first maintenance period. All prizes awarded will be judged by the GOII officials and be deemed as final. Rewards 1. All new players who logged into Phoenix will get gifts worth 650 MP instantly. 2. All players who successfully complete Instance 7 will receive 200 gift Vouchers All players who successfully complete Instance 13 will receive 300 gift Vouchers. '3. Awards to the top 3 Corps in the server:' *1st Place: The Colonel will receive 300 gift Vouchers and all Corps members will receive 100 gift Vouchers each. *2nd Place: The Colonel will receive 200 gift Vouchers and all Corps members will receive 50 gift Vouchers each. *3rd Corps: The Colonel will receive 100 gift Vouchers and all Corps members will receive 30 gift Vouchers each. Note: Corps rankings are based on the number of occupied Resource Bonus Planet. If more than one Corps occupy the same amount of Resource Bonus Planets, Corps Points will be calculated to determine the final ranking. Category:Blog posts Category:Game News